clubpenguinstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
She's Into that Gossip for A Reason
'"She's Into that Gossip for A Reason"' ''Warnings: ''Occasional curses under the breath and, as the chapters progress, violence. Read the fanfic on my fanfiction.net here to get the full effect of the Lime Penguin's words. Chapter 1; The Lime Penguin and her Morte "Gossiping is how I survive in life!" the lime penguin chimed. She giggled quietly so to not annoy or attract attention. Then her tone became more serious, her funny red eyes darkening in sincerity. "I don't know how I could live without gossip, it would be boring here then," she muttered slowly to the listener; a red male with a notepad, slowly nodding as she babbled on. He bolded all of her "I"s, as if to signify that this was her opinion. The lime penguin chittled on while petting her puffle. With every stroke the orange creature's eyes lowered until it slumbered on her foot. "I am exited to finally see this rainbow puffle in the sky," she began to say, appearing to regenerate a cheery tone again. "This hotel will be quite tall, full of penguins and puffles alike. All in one spot. I think it will be fantastic and a great opprotunity to make more friends. Sometimes I feel like I don't have enough friends, so I find out more ways to make some more. I don't think it's a hassle, I can remember all of their names, all of their puffles' names, and their favorite hobby. Don't I have such a good brain?! "I remember my first friend here on Club Penguin. I recall her name was Jogeriz. I know, what a gibberish-y name, right? I didn't think so! She was glad that I never made fun of her name, she wanted a name that didn't have anything to do with numbers or plays on words and the fancy stuff about in other penguins' names. She had one puffle, a green one, it's name was Zappuzh. That's Ca-pucch; Z-A-P-P-U-Z-H. She was fond of exotic names like the one she bore. Or just random ones in fact! She loved sledding and would always win races against anyone, even me! And I'm a pro at that game! "I don't see her anymore. She's gone away I've heard. Which brings me back to gossip!" The lime one carried on, "I love parties! It's full of penguins ready to gossip and I'm all ears! Haha!" She then poked her fintips into the holes of her ears, going cross-eyed for a split second from the sudden change in sense, then quietly giggling again. Her puffle woke up and squeaked drowsily. Her fins returned to the orange puffle's tufts and the fuzz drifted into a doze again. "I've even invented something called a Gossip Party! Guess how it goes? No, wait I'll just tell! Okay okay, everyone invited would come into my igloo, and I would lock the doors! Don't worry I make sure there's plenty of room for my guests! I'm not a crowder when it comes to decorating. So then, once eveyone is locked in, I pass something along, guess what it is? Gossip! So I whisper it in someone's ear, and tell them something simple. Say...that Guy's jetpack broke. Which HAS happened! Otherwise that would be making rumors! I hate rumors! I don't think anyone should believe in rumors! "Okay back to the Gossip Party. So then that penguin is on their own from then, I don't tell them what to do because usually penguins like spreading silly gossip! Like me! The penguin would tell another, and then the knowledge would multiply and stretch through the whole igloo like a virus! That's how the party goes! Then everyone has a fun time, telling gossip and making people laugh, and sometimes, embarrassed! Then, I would ask every penguin at the party 'Did you hear the silly news?' and if they say 'yes!' I want them to tell me what they heard, after a fun time with pizza and puffles and blindfolds we all go home happy and full of gossip to spread to the whole island! Doesn't that sound fun?" "Actually, it really does! Especially because you aren't doing this to cause trouble," the red penguin replied, "but I have one question: What if some penguin say...isn't as social as the other party guests? Or, maybe if there was a group that decided to chat with each other rather than the others they didn't know? What would happen then if you came up to ask them 'did you hear the silly news?' and they said 'what news?'" The lime penguin's smile dropped. Instead of looking into the sky, she turned her head to look directly at the red penguin. The red penguin shivered, her expression changed quickly after though, and returned to a soft smile. "They're fine," she says, "They're fine," her puffle's eyes flickered open and hopped off of its owner's foot. It then trudged towards another penguin who sat alone, their expression crestfallen. The puffle nibbled on the penguin's shoe and was acknowledged with a gentle scratch to its sides. With that, the puffle grabbed ahold of the now content penguin's sleeve and brought him to the lime penguin, who was now sipping a mug full of fruit juice. "Hello. Is this your puffle? He sort of dragged me over here on his own," the random penguin said. The puffle then climbed to the top of the penguin and a hat was nibbled on. The lime penguin giggled quietly and detatched her puffle and placed it back on her foot. "Morte is a bit disobedient sometimes. I hope it didn't disturb you!" She said and laughed quietly. The red penguin saw the new penguin, he was pink and wore a pair of the most popular shoes, wig, the most popular clothes in general. He scrunched his body to look smaller and didn't try to look directly at either one of the two penguins sitting on the table. He hesitated on his feet as he turned away from the pair. "Pink guyy~!" The lime penguin cooed. This made said penguin turn around quickly to face her. "I just so happen to be planning a big party in a few hours. Would you like to help me set up? I'll tell you what it'll be all about because this is gonna be a special party that I made up. It's called a Gossip Party! And with all the guests I'm inviting, I'll need a LOT of help. I'll even pay you if you want~." She said in a seductive tone, and bit her tongue between her beak. The pink penguin, dumbfounded, agreed with a confused nod. The red penguin looked exited and asked "Hey, could I help too?" The lime penguin traced the rim of her mug as she hummed a quiet tone. "I actually have lots of other helpers, and I only needed one more. Sorry honey, you can come over when I am inviting. But for now, the answer is no." The lime penguin replied. The red penguin nodded in understanding. "What's your name pinky?" The lime penguin asked as she lifted herself from the seat. The pink penguin stuttered a reply that the red penguin couldn't hear. And with that, he was left to his notes. As he studied them, his expression changed from contentment to confusion, almost concern. "I forgot to ask her name!" The red penguin stated, and shot up from his seat. He looked around, and she was nowhere to be found. "godammit," he whispered under his breath, hoping no one heard. He had to find her again. Chapter 2; Look For Her The red penguin trudged in the snow. His notes were put safely in the satchel he carried as the wind blew along the bank on the docks. The red boats bobbed on the lapping water as the shells beside them quietly decay. The red penguin was busy searching out gossip about the lime penguin from earlier. He supposed that if she was involved in gossip so much that that was how he could learn about her. From what he's learned, it's that she's kind and ridiculously jovial. No one was sure of her name and lots forget her exact igloo address. "I think she just moves a lot though," a peach-feathered penguin said, "such a popular chick needs some space too, so it'd totally make sense!" The red penguin was waddling over to the Dance Club, where the island's records stay in the regions of the basement. He knew that he needed to know the lime penguin's name first, but he would just need to find a female lime penguin whose igloo location moved a lot. It's as close as he could estimate for her at all. From there he could learn her name. He wondered why he wanted to know her name so much. It never occurred to him in his consciousness. The Dance Club was playing his favorite genre today, and he stopped to catch a dance with a lovely black penguin. But in-between songs he opened up the speaker that led to the boiler room. The red penguin always hated the humidity of the boiler room. It doesn't match what the Dance Club can create, but its consistency is annoying to him. He squinted his eyes out of discomfort and climbed down the ladder. The files were right next to the ladder in their large green cabinet. Thousands of penguins' lives documented here. "A female lime-green penguin who moved a lot," The red penguin mumbled. His fins dug through the seemingly endless drawer. There were several female lime-green penguins who moved around a lot. He scoffed at his assumption that only one will ever be the only penguin that does something. Club Penguin residents were known for copying what others paid attention to, and if the lime penguin were any bit popular, there would be wannabes. They'd take on her coat color and put on the wavy wig she always wore. They'd buy the newest shoes to keep up with her only changing accessory. There had to be something that could help him determine the real from the fake, he thought. The red penguin thought hard to remember what little details about her that aren't recreateable. "Her eyes!" He exclaimed when the image of her alive, ever-shifting and strikingly crimson eyes blared in his mind. He searched all the look-alikes quickly, looking into their eyes: almost all were black, and some were brown, which surprised the red penguin. Page after page after page after page, the red penguin saw no one with those horribly obvious eyes. He sighed as the tiny pile was searched over twice, thrice. The fourth time he slowly looked at the last papers hoping he's looking them over too fast. Not once did the red eyes pass by. The red penguin checked his watch, the time passed felt like only twenty minutes but two hours had gone by. He sighed and decided to put everything back. He could very well just take all the documents of the look-alikes and study them in his igloo later on tonight. The red penguin stopped slipping in a paper. Why didn't he? That's probably why he couldn't find the lime penguin's document. As social as she is, she might want her personals to be in her igloo. Or maybe, someone stole it. The red penguin's stomach churned as the papers were hesitantly put into his satchel. His eyes shifted around the room, even though no one would be here during such a great DJ performance. As he locked the buckle on his pack, and waddled out of the boiler room, something inside made him feel like he was a criminal. A justified one, but a criminal. ..* "Did you miss me, Pouchy?" The red penguin cooed to his puffle as it nibbled on his foot. His satchel was dropped near a chair. Honestly, he was too fired up to do anything. Ironic, yes. His puffle scuffled up to his bag, wondering if he had brought new treats for it. Almost instantly the red penguin turned to see his puffle taking a corner out of one of the documents. "Now-POUCH d-don't you dare eat that!" The red penguin ripped the paper from his puffle's jaw. The orange puffle huffed and turned its back to him, instantly breaking his attitude upon seeing his favorite toy. The red penguin rolled his eyes and looked at the particular paper in which his devil of a pet was messing with. It was another lime penguin, wearing a wavy brown wig, and moved quite a bit. His eyes drifted to the other information, slowly sitting down and taking the rest of the papers out. It was a crime how curious he was. Penguin Name: Xxxxxx Filed: dd/mm/yyyy Last seen: dd/mm/yyyy Color: Lime Ban Status: Banned 12 times Current Ban Status: Unknown, presumed Forever General Activity Observations: Outside Xxxxxx usually frequents the Forest, where she plays hide and seek with her puffles. When not caring for her pets is found at the Night Club flirting with as many penguins as possible. Accidentally flirted with four different undercovers. Games Mostly Frequented: Dance Contest, Cart Surfer, Thin Ice The red penguin sighed. Most other observations were lots longer. And that "Unknown, presumed Forever" felt like a crime scene statement. When usually instead of "Forever" they would use the word... He began to make a "Suspicious Info" pile. The next penguin: color: lime penguin name: xxxxxxxxxx last Seen: sometime in yyyy current ban status: Unknown , presumed Forever general observations: this penguin frequents nothing. they are usually spontaneous and has no real friends. all of xxxxxxxxx's friends are usually unfriended within a month. this penguin hasn't shown their face since attending a party. This one is significantly more suspicious. The red penguin began to make a "Very Suspicious Info" pile. Color: changes between lime and white Current Ban Status: Unknown, presumed Forever The red penguin groaned. Another with the "Unknown" status? Col: R, last seen w/ L CBS: U/K, presumed Forever Penguin Name: Xxxxxxx xx Current Ban Status: Unknown, presumed Forever Current ban status: Unknown, presumed forever The red penguin moved all of the papers from their piles into one pile. The "Unknown, presumed Forever" pile. All of them were in that pile. Well, except for his: Current Ban Status: N/A The red penguin had an idea. Not about what the Lime Penguin's name is, but why this Lime Penguin moves around so much. Category:Suspense Category:Crime Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Hotel Category:Nameless Characters